


The Morning After

by monkiainen



Series: The Morning After [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my dear friend falsemurmur who prompted me with Booth/Brennan - regrets</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend falsemurmur who prompted me with Booth/Brennan - regrets

Waking up the next morning was the hardest thing Booth had ever done. It was harder than atonement; way beyond. His past could be explained with the US Army and his training, but the current situation was something different. Booth had no external influences this time, and he very well knew it.

To believe that something was right and then to realise it wasn’t at all was not easy to accept. Especially to a man of honour like Booth. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when things had taken a turn for the worst. Somehow it had happened without Booth really noticing, even though he had been in the middle of it all. Booth had had it all with the woman he loved and he had managed to ruin it completely. And for what? He couldn’t answer, not now, when it was all too fresh.

And when Booth turned around to watch the sleeping Brennan, his last thought before Brennan opened her eyes was that Angela was never going to forgive him.


End file.
